The commercially available electronic devices are required to be charged. In some circumstances, some electronic devices cannot be plugged into power outlets at any time. For example, portable electronic devices and electric vehicles and electric motorcycles that need to be moved at any time are required to be charged. Generally, the portable electronic device is slim and thus easily carried. The portable electronic device has a touch screen. Through the touch screen, the user may input commands to the portable electronic device and operate the portable electronic device. For example, the portable electronic device includes a smart phone, a tablet computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a handheld game console (e.g. PSP, NDSL and a Gameboy series game console), or the like. As mentioned above, the portable electronic device has portability. Since the portable electronic device is not connected with the power source at any time, it is necessary to install a battery in the portable electronic device to provide electricity. The battery is a chargeable battery. Consequently, the chargeable battery of the portable electronic device may be charged by the user in a place with the power socket. Moreover, because of the demands on the mileages of the electric vehicle and the electric motorcycle, the electric vehicle and the electric motorcycle have to be driven to a charging station to charge their chargeable batteries.
In case that the electricity quantity of the electronic device (including the above portable electronic device and electric vehicle) is insufficient, the chargeable battery of the electronic device is charged through a connecting wire. An end of the connecting wire is plugged into the electronic device. Another end of the connecting wire is plugged into a power source or a mobile power device that is capable of storing electric power. Consequently, the electricity provided by the power source or the mobile power device is transmitted to the electronic device through the connecting wire so as to charge the electronic device. However, the user has to carry the connecting wire in order to charge the electronic device, if necessary.
For solving the drawbacks of the above wired charging technology, a wireless charging device capable of wirelessly charging the electronic device has been introduced into the market. FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional wireless charging device and an electronic device. The conventional wireless charging device 10 comprises a main body 101, a power cable 102, a transmitter circuit module 103 and a transmitter coil 104. The conventional electronic device 11 comprises a casing 111, a receiver coil 112, a receiver power module 113 and a chargeable battery (not shown).
In the conventional wireless charging device 10, the power cable 102 is exposed outside the main body 101 to be connected with a power source (not shown). Both of the transmitter circuit module 103 and the transmitter coil 104 are disposed within the main body 101. The transmitter circuit module 103 is connected with the power cable 102 and the transmitter coil 104. When the transmitter circuit module 103 is driven by the power source, the transmitter circuit module 103 generates a current. The current flows through the transmitter coil 104 to result in an electromagnetic effect. On the other hand, the receiver coil 112 is disposed within the casing 111 of the conventional electronic device 11. The receiver coil 112 is used for sensing the magnetic flux from the transmitter coil 104. The receiver power module 113 is connected with the receiver coil 112 and the chargeable battery. The chargeable battery is connected with the output terminal of the receiver power module 113. The chargeable battery is used for storing electric power to be used by the electronic device. When the receiver coil 112 senses the change of the magnetic flux from the transmitter coil 104, the receiver coil 112 generates a sensing voltage in response to the change of the magnetic flux. Under the proper control of the receiver power module 113, the sensing voltage of the receiver coil 112 is converted into a required voltage level/current level for the chargeable battery in order to wirelessly charge the chargeable battery.
However, the wireless charging device 10 is not popular to the general public users. In this stage, the user has to carry the connecting wire to perform the wired charging operation when the user goes out to a specified public place. Recently, the wireless power transmission technology is gradually matured, and the demands on the wireless charging product are gradually increased. On the other hand, the user of the electronic device is desirous of the convenience of acquiring the electric power, but the electric power provider hopes that the use of the electric power is regulated to control cost or meet the commercial interests. Therefore, there is a need of providing a wireless charging service system and a wireless charging service method for facilitating the user to charge the electronic device while going out.